Memorial Day
by lexjl
Summary: Six year old Henry learns a little bit more about what Memorial Day means. The whole team, set in the future. One shot, I own non of the CM Characters or the rights.


**Thank you to everyone who has served in the Military.**

* * *

"Daddy, why are we having a picnic?" Six year old Henry LaMontagne asked as he was getting out the car.

"Today is Memorial Day." Will replied simply.

"What is Memorial Day?"

Will held Henry's hand as they moved to the back of the SUV, JJ was pulling out the stroller.

"Today is the day we honor all the men and women who have served our country." Will explained a little more.

"Like you and mommy."

"Jen are we taking all this?" Will asked.

"Yes but I thought we could come back and get the pack-n-play." She replied as she took out their almost two year old son, Caden.

"Okay. No Henry not like mommy and me." Will replied, not forgetting his son's question.

"Then like what?" Henry asked again.

"We are honoring the people who served in our Military, like the Army, Navy, Marines and National Guard." Will explained more as he took the cooler out of the car.

"Like Uncle Dave and our grandpas."

"Yes, like that." as they walked to the side of the car.

"Henry, I know that you are a big boy but can you do me a favor without getting mad." JJ asked.

"Yes mommy."

"I would like for you to get in the stroller until we get to the picnic area."

"Where are you putting Peyton?" Will asked about their three month old daughter.

"I am putting her in the baby carrier now and it's going to be crowded so I thought the best way to keep everyone together would be to put him in the stroller."

"Henry momma is right please get in the stroller behind your brother."

Will watched as Henry climbed into the stroller, but he could tell the boy was not happy about it.

"Do we have everything?" JJ asked turning to look at Will.

"You have creds?"

"Yes in the diaper bag on top. Where are yours?"

"In my pocket, care to put mine with yours."

"Nope and I can put the blankets on top of the stroller."

"Then I can put the pack-n-play on top of the cooler and we will have everything." He smiled as he handed her his creds and then the blankets.

After getting the pack-n-play they headed to the area reserved for them, after JJ showed security both her and Wills credentials they made their way to the picnic area.

/

"It's about you got here." Emily told them.

"When you have three kids to get ready you can complain about us being late." JJ replied with a smile.

"That's why I borrow yours."

"Can I get out now?" Henry asked.

"Yes, but you have to stay where we can see you. Jack should be here soon." JJ told him.

"Em Em!" Caden yelled reaching for her.

"Come here." As she picked him up.

Henry went over to Will and Morgan who were trying to get the pack-n-play set up.

"Daddy, why do we celebrate the military today?" he asked.

"It's a way to remember the men and women who have died while serving and to thank the men and women that are still here." Will explained.

"So we should thank Uncle Dave."

"I bet your Uncle Dave would love for you to thank me." Morgan replied to Henry.

/

Later that afternoon.

JJ, Emily, Garcia, and Erin were sitting on the blankets by the pack-n-play, the men had gathered around the grill while Jack and Henry were playing a game of catch.

"JJ, she is absolutely adorable." Beth who was holding Peyton.

"Thank you."

"Does she always sleep this well?" Erin asked.

"Only if she is being held, if I put her in the pack-n-play she will be up in about five minutes."

"So you are not sleeping at all." Garcia

"About two to three hours a night, Will has offered to get up but he is working and needs to sleep."

"Are you guys staying for the fireworks?" Emily asked.

"Probably not. I don't think Peyton or Caden can handle it but Henry's excited for them so we will see."

"Henry can stay with us if you decide to leave." Emily told her.

"Thank you, I may take you up on it."

"Ladies, the food is ready." Morgan as he walked over to them.

"Thank you." Erin told him.

"JJ would you like for me to hold her while you fix your plate?" Beth asked.

"I can put her in the sling, she will stay asleep but thank you."

Will checked on Caden who was starting to wake up, before helping JJ fix Henry and Caden's plates.

/

After everyone fixed there plates, they sat at the picnic table. Jack and Henry sat together with JJ and Beth on each side of them.

"Uncle Dave thank you." Henry told him.

"Thank you Uncle Dave." Jack looking at Rossi.

"You're welcome boys, but why are thanking me?" He was confused by the two boys.

"Cause daddy said it's Memorial Day and that means we are honoring everyone who." Henry stopping looking at Will.

"Served in the Military." Will finished for him.

"Yeah and you were in the Military." Henry smiling.

"That's why Henry and I thanked you." Jack finished.

Dave didn't know what to say to the two boys, he had a tear in his eye, in all his years he had not been thanked by two small boys.

"To Dave for everything he has done to keep us safe." Aaron holding up his drink.

"To Dave." The rest of group.

"Dav Dav!" Caden yelled.

The older boys finished eating and starting playing another game.

"Thank you all." Dave told them.

"For what?" Emily asked.

"Being my family and honoring everyone who has served and teaching the boys what today is about."

They rest of the day was spent celebrating their family and listening to Dave tell stories about some of his old war buddies.


End file.
